This invention relates to a handrail used in connection with a swimming pool or spa, and more particularly to a handrail sleeve that is disposed around and along the handrail.
Swimming pool or spa handrails are generally made of a tubular metal, often chrome-plated or otherwise of a high shine or glass metallic surface normally of one piece tubular lengths, having both ends secured in the deck surrounding the pool. Alternatively, a second end of the single length of handrail is secured near the bottom or along the side of the pool, or welded or otherwise secured along the length of the handrail. Either of such handrail designs comprise a single length of tubing above the pool deck surface and have a straight tubular portion and contiguous curved or arc-shaped portion which extends near the edge of the pool, sometimes slightly over the edge so that it can be conveniently reached and grasped by the hands of a swimmer in the pool. Because of the highly polished tubular metal construction, such handrails are often slippery and difficult to grasp with a wet hand. Moreover, in warm weather, particularly in the Southwest where afternoon summer temperatures may be well above 100.degree. F., such a handrail becomes very hot and can burn a user's hand, especially where the handrail has been exposed to the sun for any period of time. It is to the elimination of such problems that the present invention is directed.